Libertad
by Giselita
Summary: En respuesta a un reto: una noche de peleas puede hacer que la vida de dos personas de un giro inesperado. BHR


El día estaba apenas empezando, y la sensación de ahogo que sentía últimamente, volvió a hacerse presente. Mi garganta se achicaba hasta el punto en que me esforzaba terriblemente por respirar. Y mi pecho, más específicamente el lugar donde reposaba mi corazón, se retorcía de la angustia.

La noche del pasado viernes había sido un error, y lo sabia. Fue un grave error. Cometí la estupidez más grande de mi vida, por estar encaprichada. Por estar enfadada. En su momento no me pareció tan atroz mi actuar…me sentía bien…nos sentíamos bien. Pero entonces comenzaron a aparecer las sombras de aquellos a los que lastimaríamos.

Me gire sobre mi misma en la cama, reposando sobre el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Mi acompañante aun dormía placidamente a mi lado. Con una suave sonrisa, dibujada en sus finos labios, resultado de una noche perfecta…para el.

La pasada noche de viernes, había discutido con mi novio fuertemente. El no deseaba otra cosa mas que impedirme ver a mi mejor amigo, Harry, alegando que desde que le había partido el corazón a su hermana, ya no era considerado su amigo…y por osmosis –o eso creía el- tampoco el mío.

La verdad es que no estaba de acuerdo en echar por la borda tantos años de amistad…pero eso es parte de otra historia. Ese viernes su hermano Bill y su esposa Fleur habían venido a pasar unos pocos días a la ciudad donde vivíamos, en las afueras de Glasgow, y les ofrecimos instalarse en nuestra casa.

Ron y yo llevábamos conviviendo demasiado tiempo…me parecía que llevábamos juntos toda la vida. Y cada día me planteaba si estaba segura de querer casarme con el.

El viernes por la noche, luego de discutir…Ron había tomado su chaqueta y se había ido a tomar algo con Dean Thomas. Abatida y herida por la discusión…la cual termino con sus palabras, dejándome a mi con tantas cosas por decir…me prepare un chocolate caliente y, aprovechando que Hill y Fleur habían salido, me quede en la sala mirando el fuego de la chimenea arder.

No habrían pasado mas de dos minutos, cuando escuche la puerta de mi casa abrirse, y alguien entro pisando fuerte y murmurando cosas in entendibles. Pero por el tono de su voz, parecía estar enfadado…muy enfadado. Me arrodillé sobre el sofá, deslizándome hasta ver quien había entrado.

-Hola- mascullo Bill mientras se quitaba el piloto. No me había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a llover con tanta intensidad. Bill estaba solo, sin Fleur…se ve que no era una noche que nos favoreciera.

-¿Y Fleur?- me aventure a preguntar. Bill volvió a murmurar algo por lo bajo, y paso sus manos por su empapado cabello, volviéndoselo a acomodar en una prolija coleta.

-Con Krum- le mire perpleja ¿había oído bien? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, el leyó fácilmente mi expresión – Si…con Víctor Krum…- suspiro dejándose caer a mi lado, en el sofá. Le di una suave sonrisa y alce mi varita. En un santiamén frente a el había una taza de chocolate bien caliente. –Gracias…pero no estoy de ánimos para beber nada-

-¡OH vamos!- le suplique ladeando mi cabeza hacia un costado – Que lo he hecho con mucho cariño…vas a ver que esta delicioso- le sonreí al ver que tomaba la taza entre sus manos.

-No me lo creo…es que…aaggg-mascullo mientras se llevaba la taza a sus labios. Le dio un corto sorbo, el chocolate estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto. – mmmmm…esta delicioso…ojala Fleur supiera hacer bien el chocolate caliente- rió mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa de café - ¿Qué digo? Ojala supiera cocinar…- me reí ante su aporte. –Lo lamento…se que no debo hablar así de ella…se supone que es mi esposa…o sea…lo es…pero hay veces que…- dijo respirando profundamente, para al final hacerme una teatralizacion con sus manos, como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien; a Fleur.

-Te entiendo…a veces siento lo mismo…de todos modos… ¿Dónde fue?- Bill apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y con su mano derecha se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-A cenar…a su casa…-

-¿A Bulgaria?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Si…alego que ahora que se veían no tenia excusa y que la red flu era un invento que facilitaría su traslado. Entonces antes de irse por la chimenea Fleur se dio vuelta y me dijo que entrase con ella para no perderme. Me negué…ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de preguntarme antes si yo quería ir o si tenia algo mas planeado para nuestra noche. Le salude y me fui…peor fue mi furia cuando vi que ella sin queja o preocupación alguna se iba a lo de Krum-

-¡Valla! Si que se ha pasado, si me lo permites…-

-Claro…después de todo, no creo que ustedes sean tan intimas como para cotillear esto- negué con mi cabeza mientras le sonreía. La verdad que no…Fleur nunca fue de mi agrado.

-La verdad es que debería haber tenido en cuenta tu opinión…no se…es lo que me parece- Víctor giro su rostro hacia mi, aun recostado sobre el sofá.

-¿Tienes algún defecto?- dijo mientras rompía en carcajadas.

-¿Qué?- pregunte pasmada, sin entender que era lo que había querido decirme.

-Me refiero…es que eres tan…perfecta. Cocinas como los dioses---

-Soy mitad muggle…de pequeña debí apañármelas en la cocina sin magia-

-Eres sensata…centrada…inteligente…prudente…divertida…eres…eres hermosa- me ruborice bastante ante sus ultimas palabras.

-¡Eres un exagerado!- exclame mientras dejaba mi tazón a un lado.

-Ron es afortunado…tu siempre te mostraste como eres; simple y perfecta. Fleur en cambio, al principio era la mujer con que cualquier hombre soñaría…ahora no se que pensar…- no hice comentario ante la revelación de mi cuñado, apreté mis labios sin saber que decir o hacer. – Pero creo que cada uno obtiene lo que merece…y si merezco ese tipo de mujer por algo será.-

-No lo creo…no digas eso Bill…eres demasiado bueno para merecer tal trato…- exclame sentándome frente a el, acomodando mis piernas sobre el sofá. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba vestida con mi camisón de verano, y una bata, torpemente atada por un lazo en la cintura. Rápidamente alce la manga de esta al notar que estaba dejando mi hombro derecho al descubierto. Tosí rompiendo el incomodo silencio, en el cual solo escuchaba la lluvia y el ruido del sofá quejándose ante mi movimiento.

-¿Ron esta durmiendo?- me pregunto alzando una ceja, al mismo tiempo que se percataba de mis fachas. Negué con la cabeza, mientras mi rostro se encargaba de dejar al descubierto que estaba prácticamente en la misma condición sentimental que el. -¡Valla día!-

-Si- murmure dando una fingida sonrisa.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- alce mi vista preguntándome si realmente era algo por lo que valía la pena sentirse tan enfurecida como para desahogarme con su hermano. –Bien…lo siento…me meteré en mis asuntos-

-No…a decir verdad…si no hablo, voy a estallar- masculle ferozmente.

-A ver… ¿Qué te ha hecho el papanatas de mi hermano¿Debo prepararme para cortarle las manos por lastimar a un ángel?- nuevamente sentí como mi rostro subía un par de grados por encima de lo normal.

-Me prohibió ver a Harry…ya sabes por lo que hizo con Ginny-

-¡No me lo creo¿Piensas hacerle caso a esa idiotez? Ya ni Ginny siente rabia por Harry…que inmaduro.-

-Lo cierto es que…- me detuve, repartiendo todas las cartas y poniendo las cosas juntas… ¿Debía contar aquello que pocos sabían?

-Que…que- me alentó a seguir, mientras me miraba con sus enormes ojos azules. No podía describir lo que sentí en esos instantes…pero era como si estuviera siendo hipnotizada, a tal punto que mis labios me traicionaron y desembucharon todo.

-El cree que Harry dejo a Ginny por que me quiere a mi- Bill me miro estático unos instantes, y luego rompió en risotadas.

-Perdóname…pero es lo mas estupido que he oído….no creo que Harry deje a Ginny por eso…mi hermana también tiene sus defectos- le sonreí levemente – Solo tu eres perfecta – me dijo. Me sobresalte cuando de un rápido movimiento se incorporo hacia mí, y acomodo uno de mis rizos detrás de la oreja. – Me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida si te hubiera conocido más antes-

Iba a replicar algo…pero no recordaba que…ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo que iba a decir tuviera sentido. Entonces un trueno resonó fuertemente, tanto que pegue un salto hacia delante, chocando mi taza con el pecho de Bill.

-¡Diablos!- grito mientras que de un salto se alejaba de mi, y apartaba su camisa de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento tanto…- dije mientras estaba parada junto a el, sin saber que hacer. – Ves…te dije que no era perfecta…- murmure, mientras que de un rápido movimiento de mi varita, la mancha desaparecía por completo. Bill me sonrió.

-¿Ves? Te dije que eras perfecta- dijo haciéndome burla. Me miro un buen rato, pasando sus ojos por cada una de mis facciones. Estaba sintiéndome incomoda, pero por alguna peculiar razón, no quería que dejase de mirarme.

Entonces la luz se corto de golpe.

-Maldita- farfulle de un salto, chocándome contra Bill. Hubiera caído hacia atrás ante el rebote del impacto, pero el me sostuvo por la cintura, estrechándome fuertemente hacia el.

Todo el mundo parecía estar en un complot. Ambos estábamos terriblemente furiosos con nuestras respectivas parejas, ambos sentíamos una especie de peculiar e indescriptible atracción por el otro. La lluvia nos daba una especie de hipnotizante balada que me hacia perder la noción de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aun estaba lejos de mi, Bill era bastante alto…aun no había llegado al punto en que aspiraba su aroma y me sentiría desfallecer, entregándome a un beso equivocado.

Un rayo ilumino la sala, y pude ver que Bill se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Sus labios chocaron con mi nariz, en medio de la oscuridad. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, mientras mi cabeza me pedía a gritos salir de allí inmediatamente y correr al resguardo de mi habitación y mis libros.

Pero Bill tenia algo de Ron…su aspecto era demasiado similar…solo que Bill actuaba de formas en las que Ron no. Bill era mas adulto, mas experimentado…y mas sensato.

Sus labios recorrieron mis mejillas y bajaron hacia mi mandíbula. Entonces Bill rozo mi cuello con su nariz, aspirando profundamente.

-Me encanta el perfume que llevas- susurro, haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera. ¿Me había puesto perfume? Bill sonrió en mi oído. –Hueles a mujer- perdía los estribos… ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loco? No podía…no podíamos…

Mis manos subieron hacia su cuello, deshaciéndole la coleta y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabellera… ¡Traidoras!… Bill me abrazo por la cintura fuertemente, alzándome hasta que mis labios y los suyos estuvieran a la misma altura. Murmuro algo indescriptible sobre mis labios antes de besarlos apresuradamente; quizás fui yo la que no dio importancia a lo que dijo. Sus labios eran calidos y suaves. Se movían de formas demasiado diferentes a los de Ron, haciéndome temblar…mareándome.

Iba a quejarme cuando de un ágil movimiento me recostó en el sofá, acomodándose sobre mí; pero no quise…por mal que estuviéramos actuando, se sentía glorioso.

No le detuve en ningún momento, tampoco reprimí mis deseos. Sabía que luego me arrepentiría, pero como dije antes; el mundo había echo un complot contra nosotros, apresándonos en una traición que callaríamos por siempre. _O eso creía. _

Tres días después Fleur salio corriendo de mi casa, mientras que su rostro era un mar de lágrimas. Hill me vino a hablar mientras Ron llevaba el equipaje de Fleur a su respectivo hogar.

Le había contado que estaba enamorado de otra persona. No necesite preguntar de quien; era yo. Y me sentía igual. Era increíble la ansiedad que se apoderaba de mí cada vez que le veía en medio de la que era nuestra familia. No lo soportaba más.

No quería estar un minuto mas sin el…por mucho que lastimara a mi novio…seria libre de este malestar…de estar atada a un amor que ya ni siquiera le llamaba así.

Ron rodó sobre su costado y abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué tienes?- exclamo mientras su sonrisa del comienzo iba borrándose conforme se acrecentaba el tiempo de mi silencio.

-Ron…- tembló mi voz – Hay algo que debes saber…

_Libertad._


End file.
